fantasy_agefandomcom-20200223-history
Demonology Arcana (by Brandon Blackmoor)
Demonology Arcana Harness the powers of Evil. * Novice: Learn Demonic Servant and Hellish Vitality. * Journeyman: Learn Conjure Hellfire; gain the focus Intelligence (Demonology Arcana). * Master: Learn Demonic Warrior; one spell stunt at -1 SP when casting Demonology Arcana spells. * Source: Brandon Blackmoor bblackmoor@blackgate.net Demonic Servant * Requirements: Demonology Arcana (Novice) * Type: Utility * Cost: 2/hr * Casting Time: Major Action * Target Number: 8 * Range: 20 yds * Test: None * Source: Brandon Blackmoor bblackmoor@blackgate.net, based on Arcane Lantern, Fantasy Age Basic Rulebook You summon a minor winged demon to serve your earthly needs. The demon has 0 in all attributes, is invisible, and will return to whence it came if it is attacked or it is commanded to attack. The demon can accomplish any simple task, such as cooking, cleaning, opening and closing windows, starting fires, carrying burdens, and so on, and it will perform these tasks to the best of its ability. The demon has a Speed of 8, and it can fly, but if commanded or forced to go more than 20 yards from you, it will return to whence it came. Your demonic servant will attend to your needs for one hour, but its stay can be extended for 2 MP per additional hour. Hellish Vitality * Requirements: Demonology Arcana (Novice) * Type: Enhancement * Cost: 3-9 * Casting Time: Major Action * Target Number: 10 * Range: * Test: None * Source: Brandon Blackmoor bblackmoor@blackgate.net, based on Healing Touch, Fantasy Age Basic Rulebook Your body is invigorated with demonic energy, making you unnaturally resilient. You can choose to spend up to 9 MPs when you cast the spell. For each 3 MP spent, you gain 3d6 Health. This additional Health is lost at the end of the encounter, but can not reduce your Health below its normal maximum. You can only cast this on yourself. Conjure Hellfire * Requirements: Demonology Arcana (Journeyman) * Type: Attack * Cost: 7 * Casting Time: Major Action * Target Number: 15 * Range: 30 yds * Test: Willpower (Faith) vs. Spellpower * Source: Brandon Blackmoor bblackmoor@blackgate.net, based on Lightning Bolt, Fantasy Age Basic Rulebook A sulfurous blast of hellfire spews from your outstretched hand or arcane device to strike a single visible target within 30 yards of you. The hellfire inflicts 2d6 + Willpower penetrating damage. A target that makes a successful Willpower (Faith) test vs. your Spellpower only takes 1d6 + Willpower penetrating damage. Rather than using it to attack, you may instead use your hellfire to ignite all torches, candles, fire pits, pyres, and other such prepared combustible materials within 30 yards of you. Demonic Warrior * Requirements: Demonology Arcana (Master) * Type: Utility * Cost: 15 * Casting Time: Major Action * Target Number: 15 * Range: 10 yds * Test: None * Source: Brandon Blackmoor bblackmoor@blackgate.net, based on Awaken Tree, Fantasy Age Basic Rulebook You summon a soldier demon (see Chapter 9: Adversaries). It is friendly to you and obedient to your commands for the duration of the encounter. At the end of the encounter, or when it reaches zero Health, the soldier demon returns to wherever it came from. Category:Arcana Category:Demonology Category:Brandon Blackmoor